Dream
by Hitokun
Summary: FE:SS Reality can be something fickle, something that can change at the drop of a pin. How can one tell what is reality and what is idealism? Shoujo ai Tana x Marisa


**A/N:** This was just sitting in one of the many folders that hold my random stories, so since I thought of nothing better to do, I decided to publish this...

Standard disclaimer applies.

**

* * *

**

**Dream

* * *

**

-

One, two, three, four.

She was stuck like a pincushion. Her eyes nearly rolled back in their sockets as she cried out in pain, four metal arrows digging deep into her flesh. Blood ran down thickly from her wounds, the silver tipped shafts had pierced her chain mail, protruding awkwardly from her back. She could feel torrents of blood soaking through her armor, the clammy warmth spreading through her body.

Falling to her knees, she laid her hands on the ground for support as coughs wracked her frail form. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't get enough air. She coughed and coughed until her throat burned with rawness and her lungs seared with pain. Brushing the matted raven strands out of her eyes; she could see only red, splattered on the ground below her, trickling down from her chin. She knew now that her lungs had been ruptured. Attempting to look up in her disoriented state, she could faintly make out the form of her Pegasus in the distance, being poked and prodded by her attackers jeeringly. Her head spun, but she weakly pleaded with her Achaeus, to run, to fly, to do whatever he could to get away safely. She didn't want the both of them to die here.

Raising a hand weakly, she cried out a strained plea, as they looped restraints over the winged horse. The knight felt the burning tears well up in the corners of her eyes, spilling down her grimy cheeks.

Achaeus was in pain and it was all because of her inexperience as a rider. Even her brother said she wasn't good enough…

She dragged herself forward, her heart breaking as every second passed. She nearly screamed as she felt a grubby hand grab her ponytail roughly, hoisting her up. The pain and the vulnerability overwhelmed the fine bred princess.

She wasn't used to this.

"Hey, who said you could go? We sure as hell ain't done with a wench like you. Maybe if you survive, we'll let you have some fun with us, eh?" The brigand laughed airily, his entire body shaking as his deep guffaw resounded. At this point, she was ready to die. She couldn't bear to suffer any more humiliation and pain.

Suddenly, the man became eerily quiet and the grip on her hair slacked. In naught but a mere second, the man's corpse lay a foot away, his hand and head cleanly severed from their host. With the sudden support gone, the knight expected to fall right back down on the ground, but found soft comfort as strong arms caught her. The calm smell of peppermint immediately invaded her senses, taking her mind away from the pain. This calm presence, this scent. She knew who it was instantly, there was no mistaking it. Slowly peeling her eyes open, she painfully focused her vision on her savior, her rescuer, her knight in bloody armor.

"Princess Tana…." The swordswoman's voice was emotionless as always, but it calmed the princess. Looking up into those pink eyes, Tana smiled weakly. Gathering up her strength, she raised a worn hand to her friend's face. The mercenary warmly clutched the princess' hand in her own, bringing it to her heart as she lowered her head silently. Slowly, salty drop began to fall, falling upon Tana's parched lips.

The princess was about to say something, but the cry of angry soldiers captured both their attentions. Tana understood immediately and summoned up her breath to say her supposed last words. "D-Don't die, Marisa….I-I'd n-never forgive you i-if you did…" Marisa nodded, setting down her princess gently as she took up her sword, hastily wiping the tears away. Fleeting words left her lips as she glanced back momentarily.

"_Please…forgive me."_

"D_on't die without me...I'll be coming. Just wait for me."_

Tana smiled at those words, closing her weary eyes. The blood loss was just too much for her. She felt cold. The next thing she knew, she was plunged into a world of darkness.

* * *

_Tana…_

_Tana…_

_TANA!_

_WAKE UP!_

Blinking groggily, Tana looked up from her desk. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up. Her raven blue hair was ruffled beyond decency and her white shirt was horribly wrinkled at the sleeves. Not to mention the fact that her tie was flung haphazardly over her shoulder.

Where was she?

Blinking a couple more times to clear her head, she glanced around, there were empty desks and chairs everywhere, the blackboard full of scribbled notes, and there, standing right in front of her, was one very annoyed looking Marisa. She winced at that expression. The last time that face came out, let's just say that she had a hell of a time trying to warm up Marisa's very cold shoulder…

"Do you know how long you've been asleep?" The magenta haired beauty's tone seemed not the least bit angry, but with Marisa, Tana was the only one who could tell the difference.

Tana attempted to act innocent as she brushed the stray locks out of her face, packing up her splayed out books hurriedly. "I was sleeping? I'm sure I just had my eyes closed for a couple of seconds!" She smiled sheepishly, but wilted under Marisa's frosty stare. "Uh…ok…maybe I took a little nap, but I stayed awake all night finishing my extra credit project for Fado's class. Just because I've been friends with Eirika for what seems like forever and have been to his house like a thousand times doesn't make him go any easier on me…"

Marisa sighed, rolling her eyes as she helped Tana finish packing up. "Fine. I understand your predicament. Anyways, let's just go to lunch."

Tana followed Marisa out of the room, the sight of her retreating back triggered the events of the dream she had just had in ancient history class. It all seemed so real. The pain, the sadness, the loss and the immense relief from seeming her brilliant knight in shining armor. She blushed at the last point. Pushing the depressing thoughts aside, she wondered if Marisa really did smell like peppermints...

* * *


End file.
